Death-Pass
The Dwarven city of Kalam-Grim was founded in the fourth century of the fifth age. It was originally discovered by Grim the Weak, a bitter Dwarf who was banished from Dwarron for his views. Grim believed that the Dwarven preoccupation with wealth and gold, an with combat, would lead to their downfall. He preached within the mines of his ideas and philosophies, and many young Dwarves gathered around him. Grim's followers sabotaged many of the mines, and slew important traders. In the end, the King was left with little choice but to banish the dissident Dwarves. Grim travelled west with his followers, where he chanced upon Nagg Mount, a mountain which had long ago been split asunder. Declaring this their new home, the Dwarves began to convert the mountain to a city. Although rich in gold and iron, the Nagrim (as they came to be called) set up few mines, save for the occasional iron mine which they used for common tools. They isolated themselves, having no trade routes with their nearby Kuzaki brethren. The Nagrim prospered, the population of Kalam-Grim grew dramatically, and the city was continuously expanded. A few centuries later, whilst excavating the deepest levels of the mountain, the Nagrim discovered something which would change their humble beliefs. Deep within an underground cavern, they discovered the giant skeletal remains of a long-dead dragon. More importantly, the dragon's vast treasure and wealth was still in the cavern, and had lain undisturbed for a thousand years. The sight of this gold and wealth, worth all the gold of Dwarron, re-awakened greed and a lust for wealth in the Nagrim. The Nagrim quickly began to squander the gold, and melt it down, at the same time establishing over fifty gold-mines in the city. Trade was immediately established with the Dwarves of Dwarron and Kalam-Borza, and with the near-by nations. Grim's philosophies, for centuries the basis of Nagrim society, were quickly forgotten. The Nagrim became shrewd traders and very rich, though their wealth never reached the level of Dwarron or Kalam-Borza. This new-found greed lasted five hundred years, until in the 10th century a new surge in Grim's philosophies was awakened. A young Dwarf, called Kralim, once again began to preach of a simpler life, and of the errors of the Nagrim way of life. He claimed they had turned away from the teachings of their ancestors, and in doing so had dishonoured their memory. Kralim quickly began to plant seeds in the Nagrim minds, and Grim's philosophy once again gathered support. In the end Kralim's followers numbered in their thousands, and the old king was quickly assassinated, and Kralim put on the throne. The Nagrim entered their second Age of Enlightenment. This second age was ill-timed however. Less than a hundred years later, Kasta Khan led his minions against the might of the great Dwarven cities. The iron mines of Kalam-Grim had been closed for decades, and the Dwarves possessed very few weapons. More importantly they lacked the will to fight, being convinced that a life of peace was the only way to atone for their previous greed. Within a few years Kalam-Grim had entirely surrendered to the forces of Daenor. King Kralim became a pawn of the Shadowmage, and his subjects slaves to the empire. Now Kalam-Grim has been renamed Death-Pass, and serves as the palace and fortress of Kasta Khan. Its mines and smithies are crowded, and little more than slave-pits, and many Dwarves die every day from simple exhaustion. Grim's philosophies of peace and isolation have extracted a large price from the helpless Nagrim, and they are now little more than slaves and fodder for the Daenor Empire. Overview Death-Pass: The City Death-Pass: The Surroundings Races and Cultures *Daenorrim *Val-Ursani *Black Orcs *GreyOrcs *Gruzan Orcs *Nagrim *Tanhai Groups and Politics *Rimzadamin *Ghi'nam (Orc Sorcerers) *Black Fang- The Black Fang act as the Shadowmage's eyes and ears. Kasta Khan has extreme respect for them, and has given them the best lodgings in the city, as well as the rights to discipline his troops. People of Note *Kasta Khan *Gi'zakh Category:Nagrim Category:Dwarves Category:Kasta Khan Category:Daenor Category:Cities Category:Ered Glos Category:Orcs Category:Death-Pass